Zaeed Massani
''"Rage is a hell of an anaesthetic." '' Zaeed Massani is a well-known and feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. Zaeed is voiced by Robin Sachs. Zaeed served in the Alliance military before building a reputation as one of the deadliest guns-for-hire in the Terminus Systems. For twenty-five years, he waged war for profit, but now he wishes to retire from his life of bloodshed and mercenary work. He is hired by Cerberus to join Commander Shepard's team as they work to put an end to the Collector's campaign of human abduction. After Zaeed is hired by Cerberus Shepard is instructed to go to Omega to pick him up. An old man with a heavily scarred face and equipped in a manner resembling a gladiator, he joins the mission exclusively for the money being paid to him by Cerberus. During his loyalty mission, he reveals that he co-founded the Blue Suns with his partner Vido Santiago. Zaeed is available after joining the Cerberus Network and acquiring him as a piece of Downloadable Content. Powers Mercenary Veteran Mercenary Veteran is Zaeed's class power. *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.50% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +25.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +37.50% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Mercenary Warlord or Mercenary Commando **'Mercenary Warlord': Increases weapon damage ***Health: +15.00% ***Weapon Damage: +50.00% **'Mercenary Commando': Increases health ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +37.50% Assignments and Missions Upon acquiring Zaeed he will inform you that prior to his contract with Cerberus he had another active contract that is not yet finished. Zaeed: The Price of Revenge will be unlocked upon acquiring Zaeed into your party. You need to travel to the planet Zorya to start the mission. Completion of the mission will unlock Zaeed's loyalty power (if your paragon/renegade score is high enough) Inferno Grenade, and the achievement "Revenge!". Cerebrus Network Description The Cerberus Network offer for this mission reads, Shepard’s shadowy backers buy the loyalty of Zaeed Massani, the galaxy’s most feared bounty hunter and mercenary soldier. But Zaeed comes with baggage of his own: a mission to settle a decades-old score with Blue Suns Commander Vido Santiago and his platoon of elite mercenaries. Gain Zaeed’s loyalty on planet Zorya, a planet covered in dense jungle and home to a remote refinery staffed by terrified workers forced to toil by the Blue Suns. Are you willing to pay the price for Zaeed’s revenger? New henchmen, weapons research, and achievements. Now available for free download from the Cerberus Network!’’ E-Mail from Cerberus (''Deal Struck with Zaeed Massani) From: Illusive man Shepard: We've reached an agreement with veteran mercenary Zaeed Massani. You may know the name; Zaeed has been involved in some of the best known (and some utterly unknown) military operations in the Terminus Systems, and is feared as a ruthless and relentless bounty hunter. I felt you might need a man with his skills on your mission, so I arranged to have him join you. You will find him on Omega, where he's wrapping up his current bounty. Don't worry about his fee; I've taken care of that personally. Trivia *At the end of your first conversation after encountering Zaeed, he makes a reference to the mission and being 'Big Goddamn Heroes'. This is a possible reference to the term 'Big Damn Heroes' used in the TV series Firefly. *Zaeed has been compared to Canderous Ordo, a character from the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, also done by BioWare. *Zaeed is the only squadmate that does not have any dialogue options when you talk to him. *Zaeed is the only squadmate who has their Loyalty mission available from the start. He is also the only squadmate without a mission tied to his recruitment, apart from starting characters Jacob and Miranda. *Zaeed will recall fond memories of his old assault rifle "Jessie" if you select it from the table in his room, he seems to reveal an almost unhealthy attraction to the rifle as more and more stories open up throughout the game, in one instance he remarks to Shepard that he would "Trade in every weapon in my possession for just one more mission with that shitty old rifle..." *According to Zaeed, his first "Suicide Mission" was to lead a squad of eight other men to take down a turian assault ship from the inside, their equipment being whatever they brought themselves. Zaeed says that the mission was a success, though every other member in the squad died, he himself being the only survivor. He notes it was all worth it just to watch the ship crash down to the planet's surface. *If you talk to him in the Normandy, he will reveal that he has a grudging respect for the Hanar after he was ambushed and nearly strangled to death by one *Zaeed is a common mispronunciation of an Arabic name, indicating that he may or may not have been supposed to have origins in the Middle East. References *Mass Effect 2: Zaeed Massani *Cerberus Network Revealed *Mass Effect 2 DLC is on the Stairs (Screen capture, original story removed) *Mass Effect 2: Cerberus Network Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Squad Members Category:DLC Category:Missions